


Misunderstandings are the root of all evil

by Brainmuncher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien gets a little hurt but its nothing graphic, Identity Reveal, Marinette is being a jerk, Mentions of Alya, Misunderstandings, Not Happy, Slight Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Well at least for one of them, rewrite of a story that I fricken love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: This is a rewrite of A Major Misunderstanding by hufflepuffism (septasonicxx). This is not my idea, I kinda just spruced up the writing a bit. I really liked it, and the idea of it, and just wanted to show a little appreciation in my own way. I hope that's alright. (っ- ‸ – ς)Ladybug reacts badly upon finding out that Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.





	Misunderstandings are the root of all evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septasonicxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Major Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138975) by [hufflepuffism (septasonicxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septasonicxx/pseuds/hufflepuffism). 



Ladybug jumped into the warehouse, the Akuma following her tail. She was able to land without fault, despite the danger she was in. She looked up to see that Chat had set up the plan as she told him to.

With a short nod, Ladybug signaled Chat of the upcoming Akuma. Seconds later the giant flower covered Akuma burst inside. He roared with anger, just about to start throwing exploding sunflower seeds again. Chat went into action, running over and quickly sliding his hand against the metal bar above the Akuma.

His already prepared cataclsym, part of the plan Ladybug had told him to follow, tore at the metal. It started to fall all around the Akuma, making him screech in surprise. Ladybug grabbed her lucky charm, a piece of rope no less, and ran over as well.

She quickly tied the rope around the Akuma's arms, locking him in place. She stepped back, being careful to avoid the poison ivy that ran up and down around them. She plucked a little safety pin off of his vest. She noticed it was a farmers market pin. It made sense considering the Akuma seemed to be heavily plant-based.

 

Whilst Ladybug was taking care of the Akuma, Chat was trying to get out from a sticky situation. 

After he used his cataclysm on the metal bar, he had gotten stuck under some of the rubble as well. A heavy beam was laid right across his chest, restricting him to breathe nevermind escape. His ring beeped frantically, but that was the least of his problems.

So what if Ladybug saw him without his transformation? She would probably be more worried about his safety more than who he was.

He pushed against the bar with all the strength he could muster. The metal groaned but otherwise didn’t move a centimeter. Chat gave up with a heavy sigh, finally letting his arms lay pitifully on the ground with the rest of him.

He looked over his shoulder, trying to see if he could possibly see Ladybug. He was just barely able to see her catching the Akuma, and the akumatized victim being freed from a dark aura. He struggled to see if she had grabbed her lucky charm yet.

Yes! That is his ticket out of this mess. All she has to do is-

 

A loud beeping was suddenly blaring into his ear, that is until a green light took over him. He let out a surprised squeak. He would never admit that the light had startled him. He wasn’t afraid of some magical light. Pfft, Nah.

Ladybug finally got hold of her lucky charm, throwing it into the air. A sea of ladybugs rushed towards him, quickly getting him out from his dilemma. He breathed in a gulp of air, quickly sitting up from the ground.

 

Note to self: Try not to get stuck under a ton of rubble ever again.

 

Ladybug looked down, surveying the damage being restored around her. Whilst looking she noticed a particular blonde sitting in the middle of the warehouse. She only looked quick, not noticing who exactly was there. She just assumed it was her partner.

“Alright, mission accomplished!” She cheered, her hands sitting on her hips.

She watched as the ladybugs finished their duty, now spreading out into flakes of glitter.

“Yeah, mission accomplished m’lady.” Chat laughed, making her turn.

 

Only, she turned to see Adrien Agreste… Not Chat Noir.

 

“Adrien? How did you get here how-” 

 

Her mind suddenly clicked in realization. Adrien watched as a look he hadn’t seen before wash across her face. She was staring at him like he was some painting at an art show. Her lips were slightly parted, looking to be in between screaming or freezing in silence.

He couldn’t tell on what she was thinking. All he knew was… she didn’t seem happy.

 

“Ladybug?” He asked, hoping that him talking would break her out of her trance.

 

Yeah, maybe she is just surprised. Once she snaps out of it she will just laugh it off and joke around like always. She has to. She… she has to.

 

“Adrien… Adrien Agreste.” She spoke, her voice holding no emotion at all.

 

 

It was empty. Her words were empty, giving him nothing to hold on to. He couldn’t control how his optimism of the situation started to drop. She was going to snap out of this soon, right? She was going to just laugh it off later with him… right?

 

“I… I won't tell anyone.” She suddenly spoke.

 

He found himself blinking at her in slight confusion. He already knew that. Why did she feel like she needed to say that out loud?

 

“I can’t stay.” She spoke again, her miraculous beeping in confirmation.

 

Adriens breath caught for a second. A heavy feeling was starting to weigh on his chest. He felt like he was suffocating under that metal beam all over again.

“It doesn’t change anything though… right?” He spoke, using the last of his hope to give her a small smile.

His hopes were completely crushed by her next words.

“This changes everything.” She said simply, before taking off.

 

His heart was beating frantically. No, she can’t leave! He can’t take this… What was so unlikable about Adrien Agreste?

“Wait!” He called but to no avail.

He watched as she fled away from his mental breakdown. He was finding it increasingly harder to breath.

She was disgusted… wasn’t she? She…. she looked horrified. She looked disappointed. She wasn’t happy. She hated him. That was the only answer Adrien found he could give himself.

Ladybug hates Adrien Agreste, and now Chat Noir as well. He didn’t even have a chance at the start… he never did.

 

“Hey kid, it's alright.” He heard a voice say.

 

He looked up to see Plagg. He was giving him a look that only spurred a sadness in his heart. Even his kwami knows… knows that she hates him.

“Camembert?” Plagg spoke again, his voice sounding hopeful.

Adrien felt himself smile but didn’t actually feel the happiness it showed him as. It was so entirely fake and yet Plagg was happy with that as an answer.

 

“You’ll be getting your camembert when we get home.”

 

“Yay!”

 

Adrien was a shell for the rest of the day, just flowing with the motions and responsibilities. It was only when he was laying on his bed for sleep did it start to hit him hard. He tried not to but… he still found tears on his pillow that day.

* * *

Marinette gave a frustrated sigh as she sat on her bed. The one person she didn’t want to think about… and yet no matter what way she turned…

She rolled onto her side, being met with yet another picture of the blonde model. She tried to get herself to look at anything other than the pictures. It wasn’t working.

 

“I thought you'd be happy to find out the truth," Tikki said whilst flying up with a cookie in her tiny hands. "Now you know that Adrien is obsessed with you too!"

 

"But he's not obsessed with me, Tikki!" Marinette replied instantly, her voice unnecessarily harsh toward the kwami, who was only trying to help. "He's obsessed with Ladybug, someone significantly cooler than me."

 

Tikki gulped down the rest of her cookie, flying over to sit in Marinette line of view. Marinette tried not to notice, taking out her surprise as anger towards anyone and anything that was Adrien related.

 

“I don’t understand,” Tikki spoke with confusion and concern.  “You and ladybug are the same person.”

 

Marinette found herself glaring at the kwami, despite her earlier attempts to ignore her.

 

“But I’m not Ladybug. Ladybug isn’t the same as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette spoke with malice. “Ladybug is perfect and confident. Marinette is a hot mess who trips over her own foot! I can’t even look at Adrien without fumbling up all of my words.”

 

Tikki was losing her patience. She may be thousands of years old but that doesn’t mean she wants to deal with this selfish freakout Marinette was having.

 

“Well, now that can be different! Now that you know he is Chat, you will be more confident around him. Who knows… Maybe he was only denying Marinette because he was already in love with Marinette?”

 

Marinette sent yet another glare at the kwami.

 

“This isn’t fair!”

 

Tikki was tempted to say ‘well life isn’t fair’ but she decided that her owner was angry enough. The kwami was more than unamused by Marinettes temper tantrum.

 

“I’m going to bed. Wake me up when you actually want to talk like a reasonable person.” Tikki snapped, turning away from the teen.

 

Marinette ignored the kwami, rolling her eyes. She looked up to see the class photo, the one with Juleka in it.

She stared at Alya for a few seconds, almost wishing she were here. She really wanted to scream about this to Alya, but she knew she can’t. It only made her that much more frustrated at her situation.

Her eyes trailed over to Adrien.

She knew being angry was a terrible way to cope with her shock. At the same time, she wasn’t prepared to accept the fact that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

She sighed, her hand unconsciously brushing gently against the picture. She had to pretend that nothing had happened. That was the only way she was going to be able to get through tomorrow without blowing up in his face.

That was the only way she would be able to continue working with him against Akumas. 

 

Marinette nodded, coming to a decision. She was going to pretend that nothing had happened.


End file.
